A Twisted Fairytale
by Mandi the Bunni
Summary: Slight AU, Yuffentine sort of, A princess is the object of a demon’s obsession. There is no prince or white knight to rescue her. And the one who loves her is utterly powerless. Dark fic M/F non-consensual
1. Chapter 1

A Twisted Fairytale

Slight AU, Yuffentine sort of, A princess is the object of a demon's obsession. There is no prince or white knight to rescue her. And the one who loves her is utterly powerless. Dark fic M/F non-consensual

Disclaimer: Own Final Fantasy and its characters, I do not. Want them, you bet you're sweet ass I do.

_B-bump…_

He felt dizzy. Whether it was the altitude, the motions of the ship, or fatigue from a recent battle, he didn't know.

_B-bump!_

Everyone sat around in the cabin of the airship playing a friendly game of poker, tossing back a few shots. Well everyone except Yuffie, she had retired to her bed in hopes of a single moment of refuge from motion sickness. The pot had grown large, consisting of several thousand gil and a few precious materia. He had never been much of a gambling man and decided to sit this game out.

"Damn, Lady Luck is not on my side tonight," Tifa sighed as she received another loosing hand.

"Well maybe if you had agreed to strip poker instead…" Barret teased. There was no doubt that Tifa was desired, if only for physical reasons, by nearly every man she met. She was beautiful, strong, kind, and amazingly well-endowed.

Tifa groped herself playfully, the alcohol obviously getting to her, "It wouldn't be fair. I can't find a bra big enough for these things!"

_B-bump!_

Cid, Cloud, and Barret were only left speechless given an excuse to stare, mouths agape. Even Red, not attracted to the human beauty, had to take a lingering look only out of morbid curiosity. He was still a male after all. Why not try to grasp the concept of human beauty. Aeris blushed at Tifa's boldness and took a shy glance at her own bosom with slight jealousy.

_B-bump! B-bump!_

His temples were pounding. The buzzing of the lights screamed in his ears. Their laughter, their very presence was stabbing at him. He excused himself and headed into the darkness of the corridors ahead. He slowly crept towards his room.

_B-bump!_

The floor came flying towards him, then blackness…

* * *

There she was, _his_ princess. She lay there curled into a ball under the blankets. Her little hands were gripping the sheets below her. Her normally glowing face was grimaced due to the unpleasant motions of the ship. He gently took her hand away from the sheet, careful not to graze her with his claw. Her tube-top lifted easily over her head revealing creamy white breasts, small but perfect.

She stirred. He quickly kissed her before she had a chance to protest.

A muffled scream! A monster, a demon! He was touching her, kissing her. He probed her mouth with an elongated tongue. She struggled to push him away, put he simply held her small wrists above her head using a golden claw.

Saffron eyes burned into her, scanning her, devouring her. Yuffie sat up and stared in pure terror. Somehow a monster had snuck onto the ship and now had I ill intentions for her. How could she defeat it? He didn't seem to be weak to any element by appearance. He was physically stronger, probably quicker, and those wings couldn't have been just for show.

"Who _are_ you?" she barely managed to say in a defiant tone.

He laughed. His voice was deep and rich, but so inhuman. It seemed to echo past his lips. With a sudden movement, too fast for the ninja's eyes, he was upon her again, fangs grazing across every inch of exposed flesh. Her protests were loud and violent, but all in vain. Nothing would stop this demon, and her comrades were nowhere to be seen. She resolved to resort to begging, hoping to appeal to whatever heart this creature may have.

"Please stop," she pleaded. "I can't… I've never… virgin," was all she could choke out between sobs.

He gave a wicked smile, "I know, princess."

Panic! Shorts were ripped! Screams! She had to fight, had to win, run, maybe kill. She'd never felt such desperation, and this thing was _mocking_ her.

He didn't hesitate to enter her, breaking the hymen with one simple thrust. A despairing scream erupted from her lips. This _had_ to be a nightmare, this must be a nightmare. But the pain was all too real. With each thrust he became more violent, one claw digging into her wrist, the other her hip. Blood spilled from everywhere.

And she was warm and beautiful. Her whole body flushed, the smell of female aroma resonating from her frail body. She was _his_. He knew that before, but she proved it when she quit fighting him, realizing it only made it worse. Her body would heal; she was strong in that way, but he had to rip apart that pride. Total and utter submission was crucial to his plan.

As he reached climax, he tore into his neck, drinking the sweet and salty elixir that flowed from it. He claimed his pride. He kissed her neck and cheeks when he finished, trying his best to soothe her. He debated which were sweeter: blood or tears.

"You're mine; don't forget that," he loomed of the shivering girl. One final word slipped past his lips then he left as quickly as he appeared.

"Chaos."

She struggled to her feet, her whole body screaming in protest. She had to move forward. A blanket was draped over her as she wobbled towards the bridge. A small trail of blood followed her. Her hand fell heavily on the key pad, and she collapse into the room.

Everyone rose, quickly regaining sober thought.

"There was… a demon." And then she passed out, the pain being too much for her.

* * *

Though Cloud carried her to the infirmary, Tifa and Aeris rushed him out. They went to nursing, cleaning, and clothing the injured girl, cursing themselves aloud for allowing something like this to happen.

The men had separated into two groups in order to search for Yuffie's attacker unaware of the real damage it had done.

"There's no way in hell a demon could sneak on _my_ ship!" Cid boasted with overconfidence.

"Tell that to Yuffie and her wounds," Cloud snapped back at him. Yuffie was the token child of the group. He was hesitant to let her journey at all, but her skill was great. She proved to them that she could be a vital member of their team. Guilt pangs in his chest were unbearable. He was their leader! He should have prevented this!

"Let's just go kill this bastard… can't believe this… fucking flawless security system my ass…" Cid grumbled with a few more profanities that Cloud couldn't quite make out.

"There's nothing else we can do now until she wakes up…" Aeris sighed.

Tifa looked over at the other woman, "I know she'll heal, but who knows what kind of damage this'll do her mind. The kid's tough, but…"

She trailed off not wanting to finish her thoughts. Surely the others would find that beast and kill it. Cloud was fuming when he left. They were all determined, and Vincent seemed to… Vincent!

"Where's Vincent!?" Tifa suddenly asked.

"He said he was ill, remember?" Aeris replied calmly.

"But what if that creature attacked him too?! I'm gonna go check!"

And with that Tifa was off.

* * *

Hot water cascaded down his body, and he awoke. Groggily he shook his head trying to get a grasp on the situation. He was in the shower?

"Must've been sleep walking." He resolved as he turned off the knobs. He slicked his hair back out of his face and grabbed a towel.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" He wrapped the towel around his lower body and answered the door.

"Wow," Tifa whispered struck with the vision before her. She'd never thought of the brooding man as sexy before but damn! He was lean, but so very well sculpted. Water droplets clung to every muscle. Wet hair draped and tapered itself to his neck. His eyes were intense.

After a moment of silence, he finally said in a patient tone, "What is it?"

"Oh! I'm sorry," she blushed, "Yuffie's been attacked and-!"

"What?! Is she ok!?"

Tifa was startled. The usually calm man had never shown such passion since she'd known him.

"She'll be fine in time. But there was a demon and we need you to help find it! Aeris is with her now, so let's go look before it can escape."

Vincent nodded and returned inside to dress. He slipped on a silk black night shirt, black slacks, and house shoes. He must have removed his gauntlet before he showered. His arm was greatly scarred from wearing the metal glove, but his left arm had become nearly useless in battle without it. Hojo had made sure that the would never fully recover from the damage. Nevertheless, he grabbed two guns, holstering one, and left with Tifa.

* * *

They had searched every inch of the aerial vessel, but the fiend was nowhere to be seen. They had resolved that it had escaped and returned to see Yuffie's condition.

She was sitting up drinking a foreign tea that Aeris had prepared.

"It has amazing healing properties." She insisted. She had brewed it with rue, not having complete faith in the emergency contraception Tifa had provided.

She hid her face in shame when the others entered the room.

'Don't look at me! Don't pity me!' her mind screamed.

She couldn't face her friends. She couldn't face her people. She could _never_ face her father. What a disgrace for a ninja to be so weak!

Then it dawned on her, they didn't know! Aeris and Tifa knew exactly what he'd done to her having dressed her wounds. But the men…

"Please, just let me be alone." She wouldn't let herself cry.

Vincent saw her shaking. He took note of each bandage, and it hit him. Those wounds were from restraint, not attacks. It made his blood boil. It's true she was young enough to be his granddaughter, but it didn't seem to matter as long as he didn't touch her. She was beautiful and full of life. Born to be a killer, but she still held some innocence that a girl of her age _should_ possess. Her optimism and light was so contrasting to himself, but she made him feel like a real man, not the monster Hojo was determined to make him.

This crime would not go unpunished.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own Final Fantasy and its characters, I do not. Want them, you bet you're sweet ass I do.

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was loved by all, but she loved only one: the Black Knight. Her father wouldn't allow them to marry, so they had to meet in secret. Every night, they would meet in the garden exactly at midnight. _

_One night, he didn't come. The princess was heart-broken. For weeks, she moped around the castle. Her subjects lavished her with gifts and threw extravagant parties in order to lift her spirits, but to no avail. She had given up._

_A man had been watching the princess. He was entranced with her beauty. He decided to make himself known to her. He came into the city in an elaborate parade. The streets were covered in flower petals, jugglers juggled, dancers danced, musicians played music. The whole city celebrated his arrival. _

_When he approached the castle, the king greeted him with open arms. The man revealed that he was a wealthy merchant from a far away country. He was seeking the princess's hand in marriage. Knowing her daughter had not been herself as of late, the king thought this to be a splendid idea. He made arrangements immediately._

_The princess wanted to protest, wanted to say she didn't, no, couldn't love this strange man, but she didn't. The whole kingdom was uplifted with the idea. She would do anything for her people._

_The wedding was as beautiful as her. She dawned her white dress to be worn for the first and last time. Her face smiled, but her heart screamed. Her knight would come as the 'does anyone have a reason why…' she was sure of it!_

_But he never came…_

_The merchant quickly took her away to a foreign land. It was raining when they arrived at the black castle he resided in. As soon as he took her inside, he changed into a monster. He stared at her with glowing yellow eyes, mocking her, as he revealed that he had killed her Black Knight. Her tears blurred her eyes, all hope was lost._

She shot up out of the nightmare.

'Only a dream, only a dream,' she repeated in her mind. 'But those eyes… too real.'

The night before came flooding back to her. There was a demon. She searched the room. The clock to the side of her read nine o'clock.

'Everyone's probably up by now.'

She forced herself on to shaky legs and made her way into the shower. Bandages caked with dry blood somehow made their way into the trash. The hot water soothed her aching body. She inspected her wounds. They were minor and would heal in about a week.

Still she wondered how the monster found his way on the Highwind and how he managed to single her out. And what did 'chaos' mean?

He knew that she was a princess, a fact that she was determined to hide.

"How?!" She didn't realize that she was screaming aloud. "How does he know?!"

"Know what, dear?"

Yuffie hadn't even heard the door, she was so lost in thought. She peaked past the shower curtain. Aeris was there with a plate of food. The flower girl did her best the make the oatmeal and dried fruit more presentable. The type of food they could carry was limited due to constant travel.

"Nothing… don't worry about it." Yuffie tried to brush it off.

"I brought some breakfast. How are you feeling?" Aeris sincerely inquired.

Yuffie mumbled in reply, "Just set it down. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok." She laid it on the nightstand. "Oh, we'll be landing in Wutai in a few hours. Be ready."

"No!" Yuffie protested.

"No?" Aeris asked puzzled.

"I don't want to go there." She sighed. "I'll just stay on the ship."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone." Aeris was deeply concerned for both her well-being and her state of mind. "Should I stay with you?"

"No, I don't want to be a bother."

She thought for a moment. "Should I ask Vincent to remain on the ship with you?"

Yuffie was glad to be behind the curtain to conceal her blush. "No, he probably needs to go get some supplies or something."

"You can't hide forever." Aeris sighed. "Come out when you're ready."

She shut the door behind her.

'Damn… Why Wutai? I'm not fit to even step on the soil there.'

She slid down the wall and sat in the tub until the water ran cold. 'I can't face him.'

* * *

"Well, how is she?" Tifa asked anxiously.

"She's getting around ok. Still upset, absolutely refuses to go to Wutai." Aeris responded.

Cid interrupted, "She's probably fucking wanted for stealing the wrong guy's materia or something."

"We have no choice but to stop there. Ship's low on fuel, and we need provisions. Can't exactly go to a small village right now." Barret stepped in.

Cloud just walked in. "Bad news."

"What is it?" Aeris turned to him.

"Wutai is in a state of chaos right now. Their princess has vanished without a ransom note or anything. The people think it's an attack against both Wutai and Shin-Ra?" He explained.

Tifa was confused, "Shin-Ra?"

"Mm-hm," Cloud continued, "Godo Kisaragi decided to arrange it to restore peace between them."

"That creepy old man?!" Aeris exclaimed.

"Bad luck for her. Don't see many princesses…" Barret trailed off.

Cid interjected, almost as if finishing his thoughts. "Bet she's got one hell of a body. Those girls are bred for baby-making."

Yuffie walked into the room only hearing the end of that conversation, "What are you talking about?"

Tifa replied, "Don't mind these perverts. They were just wondering about the princess."

"Oh," then she asked, "wait, what princess?!"

Cloud stepped in, "The princess of Wutai. Oh and there's apparently a reward for any information as to her whereabouts."

Yuffie questioned almost shyly, "So, um, you guys know anything?"

Cloud shook his head, "We only just heard."

A sigh came from the ninja. "I don't think we should get involved with foreign politics. Best to just skip Wutai altogether."

"Nope. Can't do it. No fucking way." Cid spoke up, "Unless you wanna fucking die as the ship runs out of fuel and we all go crashing down clinging to each other in our last moments before the Lifestream sucks us all in."

"Um, no. That's ok." He made her nervous sometimes. She excused herself to her room.

"There's somethin' wrong with that girl." Barret pointed out.

"Hush now!" Aeris demanded. "If you went through what she did-"

Barret interrupted, "So some monster beat her up. She's doin' just fine!"

Tifa was about to yell at him too, but then she remembered: they didn't know. It wasn't something you could just tell someone…

"He raped her."

Unless you were Aeris apparently.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own Final Fantasy and its characters, I do not. Want them, you bet you're sweet ass I do.

They stood there in silence taking in this new information.

Cid spoke up, "But she's just a kid. Why would…?"

He couldn't finish the sentence.

"We can't let this slow us down now." Cloud said, "Come on, let's go to Wutai."

He was there, unseen, watching her through trusting eyes.

'Soon, little girl, soon.'

"Oh, Cloud! Look at this!" Aeris was giddy.

Since Wutai had become a tourist attraction, the girls couldn't help but see the sights. The people were exotic, their clothes were interesting, Tifa and Aeris were just entranced. The locals were selling souvenirs left and right.

Aeris clung to Cloud's arm. "This is so much fun."

She drug him around the city, but he didn't resist. This was the first time they'd gotten to go on an actual date.

Tifa, Cid, Barret, and Red went on their own. Vincent left the group to get supplies and quickly return to the ship. He found what Wutai had become was 'distasteful.'

"Well, looks like the vampire runs from the sunlight once again." Cid joked.

"Yeah," Barret added, "You'd better watch out at sunset Tifa. He might cast a spell on you and steal your maiden blood."

"Don't tease like that!" She huffed, then changed subject. "I wish Yuffie would've come with us."

"Yeah," Red agreed. "This seems like something she would enjoy."

* * *

Vincent made his way on to the ship. Things were getting clearer. He had to see her.

* * *

He knocked. No answer. He knocked again.

"Yuffie?"

The door opened slowly. She feigned a smile for him.

"Hiya, Vinnie."

"Hello. How are you feeling today?"

"A little sore, but better. Thanks," she replied. "Hey, why aren't you enjoying the sights?"

"I've visited Wutai before, it's changed for the worse, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Well, I guess, I mean, I wouldn't really know."

"Oh?" He eyed her accusingly. "You don't have to hide it from me."

She gulped, "So you know?"

"It's obvious. You're of Wutain descent. I already knew from the first time I saw you."

"But how could you? You were sleeping in that coffin before I wasn't even born. There's no way you saw me." She started to ramble.

"Are you ok? I don't quite understand."

She nodded, and he sighed.

"I understand leaving Wutai due to its current state or whatever reason you have for not wanting to visit your homeland. Eventually, you'll have to make peace with it."

He took out a bento lunch box. "Here I brought some traditional food for you, just in case you were homesick."

She took it gratefully. "Thank-you."

They ate peacefully together, neither one breaking the silence for the longest time. It was like a dream. It was comfortable, quiet, time seemed to lag on, and even a little romantic.

"You know my secret, don't you?" She finally spoke up.

"Hm? I'm afraid not. Please do not feel obligated to tell me."

"I'm don't… but I'll tell you anyway."

"Yuffie, don't-"

"Shh," she put her finger to his lips, "because it's a secret, you have to promise not to tell, ok Vinnie?"

He only nodded not wanting her finger to move away sooner than it had to.

She turned her head away from him, seemingly drifting into space.

"Yuffie?"

"Kisaragi."

"What?"

"That's my full name: Kisaragi Yuffie."

His eyes widened, "Then you're…"

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"Why did you tell me this?"

"I couldn't… I needed to tell someone, and I can trust you."

He couldn't help but smile at her words.

She continued, "Thanks for listening. I kind of need a friend right now."

He then, surprising even himself with his actions, pulled her to his chest into a protective hug.

Vincent whispered into her hair, "Thank-you."

To be continued…

Sorry, short chapter. More interesting next one!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: Own Final Fantasy and its characters, I do not. Want them, you bet you're sweet ass I do.

LEMON WARNING!

She was on the verge of tears. He'd chosen Aeris. As much as she wanted him to be happy, it killed her to see them together.

She wasn't jealous though; she adored Aeris! It was the rejection that pained her so.

Tifa sat up from her bed. She wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. Restlessness took over, and she began to wander the halls aimlessly.

Her feet took her to Vincent's door. Her hands forced her to knock. Soon after, a sexy man dressed in black emerged. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Tifa," he whispered, "what are you doing so late?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…" she fumbled her words. "Can I come in?"

He stepped aside to let her past and flipped on the light.

"What's the problem?" He asked concerned.

"I'm lonely." She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm not asking for your love. I just want to be appreciated, not some conquest."

"Tifa, I don-"

She filled the gap between them, "Shh, just kiss me."

Vincent couldn't help but oblige. He didn't love her, but his body craved a woman. It had been over 30 years, and the only contact with a female was a friendly hug he shared with Yuffie earlier that afternoon.

Her large breasts molded themselves to his hard chest. Tifa broke the kiss only long enough to remove her white camisole. Vincent took that moment to admire the woman before him. Never had he seen such a shapely woman. Her smooth skin was slightly tan giving her a healthy glow. Her legs, though covered by pajama pants, were insanely long. He knew from seeing her in battle how incredibly flexible those legs were.

His thoughts were cut short by another desperate kiss. She groped clumsily to undo his pants, his arousal obvious through the thin material. He patiently allowed her to remove his clothing before eagerly taking her pants from her.

He picked her up easily and laid her gently on his bed. She was drenched from anticipation. He knew he wouldn't have to prep her. He spread her legs, lightly brushing his fingers against her slit as he did so.

Something hit him in that instant. He searched his room in vain.

"Tifa," he was unsure how to tell her, "I don't have any protection."

She giggled, "It's ok. I normally wouldn't do this but I trust you."

Vincent was confused.

She continued, "I'm on the pill."

Satisfied with her response, he let out a sigh. He leaned back in for another kiss, but she playfully bit his bottom lip and maneuvered herself on top.

He could barely see her face past her enormous breasts, but decided the view was pleasant either way. Tifa took her time lowering herself down onto Vincent's eight inches. His hands found their way to her hips that grinded against his so expertly.

It was the best kind of torture. Her movements were slow, but precise. She knew just how to tease him slowly reaching the tip of his shaft, not quite pulling off, then slamming herself back down.

He couldn't take it anymore. He flipped her over and drove into her at his pace. She squealed with delight in his taking charge.

His sped up driving her to her first orgasm.

"Vincent!" Her nails dug into his back.

Their lips met once again as they change positions. Tifa was on her hands and knees waiting for him. He kissed the back of her neck before sliding back into her.

He was more savage this round, but Tifa didn't mind. In fact, it excited her. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her head around so their eyes met. Flakes of yellow flashed in normally crimson eyes.

He could feel himself loosing control to his inner demons. He had to finish it.

A feral growl emanated from deep in his throat. He pulled her body closer as he roughly pumped into her. His hand rested on her throat; she screamed under him as her body shivered in pleasure, releasing it for the second time. He soon came afterwards, his body satisfied.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting for breath. Tifa smiled finally receiving the excitement she craved.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed.

Vincent couldn't look at her; he had to keep the demons at bay.

"You can have use of the restroom if you like," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Ok." She slipped away into his private restroom to clean up.

* * *

Blood trickled past soft pink lips into her sleeping mouth. He pulled his wrist away.

"Little by little. Never too much at once."

* * *

Tifa woke in Vincent's bed to the sound of the news. The young Rufus Shinra was on the television.

"Oh, he's handsome." She said teasingly.

"Shh, listen." Vincent was serious.

The young heir on the screen spoke, "It's been months since the disappearance of my fiancée, Yuffie Kisaragi."

A picture showed up on the screen of a beautiful young woman in a kimono, her hair pulled up with decorative combs and pins.

"Oh my God! Is that our Yuffie?!" Tifa shot out of bed.

"Calm down, just watch." Vincent's voice was composed.

Rufus continued, "No ransom notes or demands have been made. There is no sign whether she is alive or dead, but it is imperative that she is found! All of Wutai is aware of a reward, but it's not enough. I broadcast now, worldwide, to ask any and all of you to watch for the princess. A ten million gil reward will be given to anyone who returns her to us unharmed. Any other helpful information will also be rewarded. I want her safely back into my arms."

His broadcast ended leaving the telecaster to give a number where tips could be given. Vincent shut off the T.V.

"We have to tell everyone!" Tifa quickly pulled on her clothes.

"No!' Vincent slammed his fists onto the table beside him, making the brunette jump.

"No? Why not?" she implored. "Did you already know?"

"She doesn't want to be found. If the others saw the broadcast…" He trailed off. "I need to see Yuffie."

She felt light-headed.

"Oh what'd I do last night?"

She went to the sink, after figuring out that spitting wouldn't remove the foreign taste from her mouth, she squished around a shot of mouthwash before releasing it into the drain.

Vincent didn't even bother to knock. Yuffie came from the bathroom, not hearing him, in her underwear.

"Ah!" she quickly covered her breast and twirled around. "Vincent! What are you doing?!"

He apologized and stepped outside the door, trying to expel the image of the ninja from his mind.

She slipped on a shirt and opened the door for him. "Now what's so urgent that you couldn't knock?"

"You're on the news!" he blurted out, not being one to blurt in any direction.

"What?!" she turned on the television to see another showing of the broadcast.

She slumped against the wall. "This can't be happening."

"Yuffie, I'll help in any way I can."

"Do you think people'll recognize me with short hair?" she asked hopefully.

He gave her a discouraging look.

"You know, that's not even the Shinra I was supposed to be engaged to. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Vincent couldn't hide his disgust for Shin-Ra, Shinra, or Rufus Shinra. Anything to do with that name must be evil.

"Yuffie, you don't want to involve yourself with him."

"I know," she sighed, "Will you protect me?"

Hopeful eyes met vermilion ones in a pleading gaze.

"Always."

To be continued….

Author Note: Haha sorry about that pairing. It was kind of just for me. Tifa's not a slut! And that's pretty much the end of that pairing, so don't worry. Review much! I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: Own Final Fantasy and its characters, I do not. Want them, you bet you're sweet ass I do.

"What am I going to do?" she was at the point of tears.

Vincent thought for a moment, "I'm going to kidnap you."

She laughed half-heartedly. "Come on. We need a real solution."

He scooped the small woman into his arms. "I'm kidnapping you."

He had to time it just right to slip passed the others and off the ship before it took off. He wrapped Yuffie in his cloak and took just enough provisions and gil to get the hell out of Wutai.

* * *

"No fucking way!" Cid yelled in disbelief.

They'd now all seen the program and were debating on what to do.

Cid was the first to speak up, "She's been nothing but goddamn trouble since we met her. Let's take her home!"

Tifa protested, "We can't do that! There has to be a reason why she doesn't want to go home. We shouldn't force her."

Aeris was quick to agree.

Cloud stepped in, "I think that we should consult Yuffie first."

"Ten fucking million gil!" Cid was shouting. "It's easy money! She can't even fucking fight right now anyway!"

Aeris screamed at him, "How could you even consider such a thing!? After she's been through so much!"

"Because of that, she should go! Do you honestly think she'll be any help against Sephiroth? She'll just get in our fucking way!" Cid shot back.

The room fell silent.

"What about Vincent?" Aeris said softly.

"It's not my fault the goddamn vampire decides to never show his face in the daytime." Cid spat out.

"No," Aeris looked down. "What about his feelings?"

"What does it matter? He probably could care less abo-" Cid was cut off.

"You're wrong!" Aeris wouldn't let him finish, "He's in love with her!"

"That's enough!" Barret yelled. "We're gonna bring 'em in here and talk about this like adults!"

Cid reluctantly agreed.

* * *

They were alone. She was unprotected. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

On the back of a chocobo, that's where she woke up. Vincent was walking alongside the giant bird guiding it through the woods. Her arms were tied to the chocobo's saddle to prevent her from falling off and for restraint.

"I thought the abduction was a joke." She said groggily.

"You're awake finally."

He stopped the flightless fowl and helped her down. She rubbed her wrists.

"I would've gone with you willingly, you know."

"I'm sure, but I had to get you lost," he stated flatly.

"Admit it," she teased, "You just want me to yourself."

"Maybe you're right."

"Vincent," she met his gaze. His eyes were intense. "I want-"

Before she could finish, his lips captured hers.

* * *

"They're gone!" Tifa shouted.

Cloud groaned as he finally admitted it, "They must have run away."

"Or he took her in to fucking claim the money his damn self!" Cid had to argue.

Aeris shook her head, "He wouldn't do that."

"Either way, they're gone." Cloud stated.

* * *

Godo paced in his throne room.

"I thought you said this would work!" the elder man yelled.

"It will; be patient," a handsome younger man calmly replied.

Rufus sat patiently in a chair sipping brandy.

Rufus continued, "Even if she ran away, someone greedy enough will turn her in for that amount surely. We'll have her back soon enough."

"You're a cold-hearted bastard. You don't even care for her safety," the king forced out through gritted teeth.

"Of course I do," Rufus said with a smile. "Without her, I can't gain Wutain's power so easily… or friendly."

* * *

"Whoa!" was all the young ninja could manage to say.

Vincent immediately pulled away, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Are you kidding me?!" She was bouncing with you. "Feels like I've waited forever for that!"

She flung her arms around the gunner and planted another one on him!

"Vincent, I adore you!"

"Yuffie, I- the fire's dying. I'll go get some wood." He got up quickly.

'I can't have a repeat of last night. I don't want to hurt her.' He thought remembering almost losing control with Tifa.

* * *

Tifa was sitting alone by the window. Cid had gone to do who knew what, leaving them alone with the Highwind. Aeris carefully approached her.

"Is something wrong, Tifa?" She asked softly.

"No, not really." She stated impassively.

"Did something happen?"

"Sort of. I kind of, oh please don't repeat this, but I kind of threw myself at Vincent last night." Tifa responded with an odd honesty.

"Oh," Aeris took it in for a moment. "Do you love him?"

Tifa shook her head, "No. I don't."

"Then why do you seem so sad?"

"I guess it's because he's not even an option anymore."

Aeris giggled. "Sounds like you don't know what you want."

Tifa looked out the window again and thought to herself, 'I want Cloud.'

* * *

"Let me go! Help! Vincent!"

Yuffie struggled under his weight. The man on top of her was a much more skilled fighter. He tore open his fingertips and shoved the two digits into her mouth. She bit the fingers in attempt to expel them, but he smirked at her effort. She could feel his blood in her throat like liquid fire.

Vincent only left to gather firewood; he would sweep in to rescue her soon.

He laughed as he removed his fingers. A familiar, but unwelcome feeling swept over her.

"Why are you doing this?" she said between breaths.

"Can you feel it? You must. It's changing you from the inside."

"I don't understand."

Things became hazy. Her vision blurred.

The last words she heard were, " I told you; you're mine."

To be continued...

Author Note Numbered:

1. Vincent is not aware of what Chaos is doing, but Chaos is always aware of what Vincent's doing and what's going on around him. Vincent (in my fic) would never willingly hurt Yuffie.

2. The lemon with Tifa was a) for fun b) for character development. Sex doesn't always necessarily mean any relationship. I tried to allude to it some, but thought it would be fun to spring it on the readers. It's not a love triangle. Nuyah! (that's the sound of sticking out one's tongue)

3. Sorry I had to make Cid the token asshole of this story. I like him and all, but someone had to be martyred for the plot.

Any more questions?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own Final Fantasy and its characters, I do not. Want them, you bet you're sweet ass I do.

The pilot was escorted inside Godo's private study where two powerful men anxiously awaited his arrival.

"You have news?!" Godo impulsively expressed his concern for his daughter.

Cid thought he had the upper hand, "Depends on what you're willin' to offer."

Rufus stepped in before the king could make a rash offer. "Do you know where the princess is located or not?"

His cocky smirk faded into a serious scowl. "Not anymore, but I know who she's with."

* * *

She woke up next to an unfamiliar warmth. Afraid to check, her mind searched for possible solutions. The last thing she remembered was that demon… was it a dream? Her surroundings appeared to be a bedroom, a hotel room.

She shot up immediately; her ankles and wrists were expertly bound. A figure in black lay beside her. She warily peeked over to see his face…

Vincent! She was in bed with Vincent Valentine!

Her elevated joy came to a halt with realization, 'Wait,' the ninja thought, 'this isn't right.'

How did they get there? Why were they there? What happened last night? Why the fuck was she tied up?!

The answers lied within the sleeping man next to her… hopefully.

With secured hands, she nudged his shoulder.

"Vincent, wake up," she hissed, highly agitated.

He suddenly pinned her to the bed and forced her into a bruising kiss. She nervously pushed him off.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I want you," the man on top of her purred.

"Why am I tied up?" she demanded.

Without batting an eye he replied, "I kidnapped you."

"This isn't funny anymore."

She attempted to get up, but he pulled the small-framed woman back to him with ease. His eyes flashed yellow only for a second.

She gasped, "You're not Vincent!"

* * *

Vincent Valentine was all over the news. He was labeled things like: kidnapper, monster, terrorist, vampire, killer. The nation was in an uproar. Their hatred being manipulated by the media and the imagination of the young Shinra.

Find Vincent Valentine. Save their princess.

* * *

"You stole his face!"

In panic, she ran. Out the door, through the hallway, she stopped suddenly in the lobby. Bodies were scattered around the room. Their faces distorted and bloodied. The scent of blood and decay filled her nostrils bringing on a wave of nausea. He came up behind her and slammed her into a wall.

"Why?!" she screamed, trying her best to fight him off.

Her fist met with his jaw and his head jerked. He looked back at her with hungry eyes. He held her there against the wall forcing her to meet his gaze. Her body shivered involuntarily. A strange sensation snaked through her body, filling her completely.

"What are you doing to me?" Her breath was ragged.

"I'm molding you, princess."

His breath felt cold against her feverish skin. Her eyes were fastened shut. It felt like every bone in her body was breaking. His weight seemed to crush her. Her legs gave, but the monster continued to hold her there in her torment.

Then it all stopped. Relief washed over her as the pain subsided and her body returned to normal.

"Run away from me," she heard his soft voice in her ear.

Her eyes opened to meet with apologetic ones. He released his hold on the small woman.

"Vincent?" Her mind must have been fooling her. She lifted her hand to touch him.

"I said run!" the gunman screamed at her.

She obliged, leaving the hotel's lobby onto a narrow, nearly empty street. She paid no attention to the locals pointing and staring at the frightened girl. She reached an alley where she could catch her breath and take in the situation. She looked at her environment. Wutai!? Why was she in Wutai?

A few people came around the corner, an older woman and a few young men. They recognized her. She heard a gasp from the woman and a word that she had come to despise.

"Princess."

* * *

What had he done?! Chaos allowed his memories to flood Vincent's mind. Images of Yuffie in pain underneath him, screaming, crying, bleeding. It was too much to take. In horror he bent of over and release the contents of his stomach.

He thought he was in control. How many times had this happened? He couldn't put the image of the innocent young woman being violated by that demon out of his mind. He tried to think… of anything.

The promateria? Wasn't it supposed to prevent this. His mind wandered to the last time he'd seen Lucrecia alive. The devil wanted her then, wanted to destroy her, but she suppressed it. She had brought him back.

He touched his chest. He could feel the materia's power fading. How could this have happened?

Vincent lost it. Would it go after Yuffie again? He had to figure a way to stop him. Knowing that he was immortal, suicide wasn't an option.

The stench of corpses distracted him. He needed to leave this place. Clear his head. Get far away from Yuffie.

* * *

"I was so worried!" Godo said as wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.

He was uncharacteristically joyful. Normally the two fought like cats and dogs. The townspeople had managed to persuade Yuffie back. She decided that she could find a way out of the engagement later. Right now she just needed rest.

"Come now! Let's get you cleaned up!"

She was hustled away by handmaids. They stripped her, scrubbed her, primped her, and dressed her. The princess was so exhausted that she allowed this without protest.

'He probably wants to show off that I'm back or something.' she thought.

She was put in a traditional Wutain kimono. They attempted to fix her short hair into some form of updo with no avail, so they gave up, simply putting a flower behind her ear.

One of the older ladies looked over her approvingly.

"You look so nice, dear." She spoke softly. "Your fiancé will be impressed, I'm sure."

With that, Yuffie was rushed out the door. This time she pitched quite a fit up till the point when she was face to face with Rufus Shinra.

To be continued…

Author Note: My internet is down so updates are slow. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Maybe a wedding in the next one? Hah! We'll just have to see. I'm kind of playing it by ear, but I have a good idea. Review please!


End file.
